1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus for managing a capability of a communication terminal and an internet facsimile apparatus for registering a capability of the internet facsimile apparatus to the server apparatus, and further relates to a communication terminal capability exchanging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the traditional facsimile apparatus such as G3/G4 FAX, before data transmission is actually performed, namely, at the time of pre-procedure, capability information is mutually exchanged between a recipient facsimile apparatus and the traditional facsimile apparatus. Then, the condition of data transmission is adjusted to the capability in order to send an appropriate image to the recipient.
On the other hand, there is proposed the so-called internet FAX in which image data is attached to an E-mail and the E-mail is transmitted to the recipient through a network such as internet, LAN.
The above internet FAX transfers and receives various kinds of data as compared with the traditional facsimile apparatus. For example, the data can contain a color image, an image having a different resolution, an image of various kinds of color spaces, etc. For this reason, in the internet FAX, it is predicted that the difference in capability between the respective apparatuses will become large as compared with the traditional facsimile apparatus.
However, since the internet FAX carries out data communication through the mail server, a direct communication with the recipient is not performed at the time of data communication. For this reason, unlike the traditional facsimile apparatus, capability exchange is not carried out.
There is a case in which a function of performing capability exchange in a point-to-point manner is provided to the internet FAX. However, in a case where the recipient is on the internet by a dial-up connection, a sender could not always access to the recipient. For this reason, there is a case in which capability exchange cannot be carried out.
Thus, in a case where no capability exchange can be carried out, there occurs necessity in which the apparatus having a high capability must convert the image quality to a low capability if there is a difference in the capability between the sender and the recipient. Moreover, since the recipient's capability is not sure, the image quality must be adjusted to the lowest quality.
Moreover, when the sender transmits data one-sidedly, the recipient cannot output data if received data is one that the recipient cannot be dealt with.
Even if the sender finds out the recipient's capability and the sender performs data conversion processing to adjust to the recipient's capability, this applies an unnecessary load to the sender forcefully and causes an increase in cost.